<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts of the Past - A Solangelo Short Story by Inheritance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788721">Ghosts of the Past - A Solangelo Short Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheritance/pseuds/Inheritance'>Inheritance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheritance/pseuds/Inheritance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>//off-screen character death, not graphic//</p>
<p>A short fluff piece I wrote ages ago. Being published because I have been told to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts of the Past - A Solangelo Short Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/gifts">xxdrarryrebellexx</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Nico was having the best day of his life! The ten-year-old had only seen his father a handful of times in the decade he had lived. And today his father had not only brought gifts for his sister and him but was also spending the whole day with them! His mother was very happy though Bianca wasn't very happy about it. Nico didn't understand why. His father even played Mythomagic with him! What was it that made his sister unhappy? The question revolved in his head until his ADHD acted up and he got distracted. But the confusion never really left. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It was that evening when the day took the turn that ruined Nico’s life forever. The small family was sitting in the living room, in Bianca’s and Nico’s case, playing on the floor. Hades seemed like he was trying to convince Maria - Nico’s mom -  to do something but Maria seemed to be putting up a good argument for her side. After what seemed to be hours, she sighed a sigh of defeat and got up from her position on the couch besides Hades. Nico and Bianca looked up from their game to look up at their mother who smiled reassuringly at them. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Nico, Bianca why don't you pack up your toys quickly? Your father wants to take us somewhere special! I'll just be back with by purse.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Nico’s eyes lit up at this and looked at his father for confirmation who replied with a big grin and a nod of his head. Nico gave a huge whoop and started to collect his toys quickly, his sister laughed at her little brother and started to help him. Their mother smiled at them and started to go upstairs when all hell broke lose.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hades look of happiness vanished and panic set in. He got up from the couch and rushed towards his kids. He barely had enough time to make a force field to protect his children when a powerful lightning strike hit the building. A woman's scream tore through the explosive sounds of thunder and breaking masonry. The two children were clutching their father who was screaming in outrage and was hugging his kids to his chest at the same time. When everything settled down the only thing which could be heard was the sobbing of the two children who just lost their mother.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It seemed like an eternity before the sobs faded to sniffling and Hades got up a determined look on his face. He knew how to protect his children until the time was right. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Will awoke to a sound of screaming coming from the infirmary. A feeling of panic set in as he recognised the scream. It pained him that he recognised it, that it was so familiar. He never wanted to him to be in pain, as futile a wish that was. </p>
<p>He rushed towards the infirmary. Running like a maniac until he reached the bed of the person he cared for. The small Italian lay sobbing in his sleep. It broke Will’s heart to see him like this, so broken, so vulnerable.</p>
<p>Will sat down beside the Son of Hades and hugged him to his chest before rocking him back and forth, humming a soothing tune. After a while the sobbing faded and Nico woke up.</p>
<p>“Nico?” Will asked the shaking boy.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“If you don't mind me asking, what did you dream about?”</p>
<p>“Just ghosts of the past Will. Ghosts of the past which have haunted me since my childhood memories started coming back to me. Don't worry.”</p>
<p>Silence fell but neither of the two moved, wanting to enjoy the moment of peace. Until Nico broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Will?” Asked the shaky voice of the boy Will so desperately wanted to take care of forever.</p>
<p>“Yes Death Boy?” He answered.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>Will frowned at this, why was Nico sorry? “What do you mean Nico?”</p>
<p>“I woke you up again. Its probably good that there is barely anyone in the camp. And now you probably don't even want to be my friend. I have too much baggage. I'm the Son of Hades, death follows me everywhere I go. First my mother, then Bianca, and then so many others. I don't even understand why you come here at all I do-”</p>
<p>Will clamped his hand over the smaller boy’s mouth cutting of his ramble. A fiery anger shone in the blue eyes of the usually happy Son of Apollo.</p>
<p>“Don't you dare say you aren't worthy of my attention Nico di Angelo! You aren't responsible for their deaths and I sure as hell want to be your friend. I don't care of what you think on this matter or for the fact others think about this, you won't be able to get rid of me that easily di Angelo. I'm going to be here for you forever! Heck di Angelo, I love you!” Will’s eyes widened as soon as he realised what he had said.</p>
<p>Nico was just staring at him eyes wide trying to come with terms with the fact that the boy he had been crushing on for the past 6 months reciprocated his feelings.</p>
<p>“I - I am sorry Nico. I - I shouldn't ha-ve said that. You probably do-n’t -. I - I should leave.”</p>
<p>Will got up and turned to leave but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned around to see a furiously blushing Son of Hades.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Will. I -I like you too.” He stuttered out, his voice fading to a whisper as his blush deepened.</p>
<p>Will started turning red too. Well, redder than he already was. His face relaxed as his embarrassment faded.</p>
<p>“Really?” </p>
<p>Nico nodded his head in answer.</p>
<p>A maniacal grin spread across Will’s face making him look like his normal happy self again. He let out a short shout of exuberance and pumped his hand in the air. In his happiness he somehow tripped over the small table near Nico's bed and fell down with a loud crash. </p>
<p>Nico thanked all of the gods in this world that the infirmary was empty and the camp near empty otherwise if his screaming hadn't woken the campers up, Will sure would have.</p>
<p>“Will! Calm down! We don't want to wake up the few people at camp at  3 in the morning!”</p>
<p>Will picked himself up, the grin never leaving his face.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say Death Boy.”</p>
<p>Nico rolled his eyes at him but gave him a smile anyway. Will gave him a quick kiss on the forehead causing Nico to blush. Again.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you in the morning Death Boy. Try to get some rest.” Will gave Nico a smile. Before turning around to go back to his cabin.</p>
<p>“No! I mean please stay Will. I - I don't want to stay alone. The nightmares will come back. Please.” Nico whispered the last part, his tone was of a terrified person. Will frowned slightly but turned back. He gestured at Nico to scoot over. When Nico complied, Will got into the covers right beside him.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep now Death Boy. Don't worry I'll fight the ghosts for you.”</p>
<p>The Italian smiled at him and buried his face into Will’s chest, blushing slightly. Soon the two of them drifted off to a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The two woke to soft giggling surrounding them. They opened their eyes groggily to see Michelle (Will’s sister), Jason, Percy and Piper surrounding their bed and giggling muttering something about ‘Solangelo’.</p>
<p>“Go away idiots let me sleep.” Muttered a sleepy Nico, burying himself further into Will’s embrace, who grunted in agreement and hugged Nico closer to himself. The two immature heroes of Olympus let out another squeal, which quickly turned to sounds of pain as Piper dragged the two out of the infirmary by their ears. Michelle followed them out of the infirmary laughing slightly leaving the two demigods to sleep peacefully.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the only reason this is up is because my love asked me to put it up. I had forgotten I had already posted it because my son made me.<br/>Anyway I deleted the old version on Wattpad, made a few edits to tone down the cringe and make it semi-acceptable.<br/>Hope you are happy now love.</p>
<p>[I did try to post this on Wattpad, but it did not let me]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>